Miracolo
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: Remus doesn't believe in miracles, but an unexpected pregnancy could change that. Mpreg. One-Shot.


**Title:** Miracolo  
**Author:** OCDegrassi (Holly)  
**Pairings:** Remus/Sirius  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Slash, Mpreg  
**Note: **This was written in response to Violet Scarlet Lily's Italian Challenge. I didn't even plan on writing this, but it just flowed out, and I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoy reading it!

XXX

Remus Lupin didn't believe in miracles. If there were such things, then he would have never been bitten by Fenrir Greyback at such a young age and forced to live his life with the curse of being a werewolf. If there were miracles, then Sirius would have never been wrongly accused of murder and sent to Azkaban. His lover spent twelve terrible years in that prison for something he never did. Remus couldn't believe in miracles anymore. The fact that he and Sirius had been reunited after so many years apart was caused by true love, not a miracle.

He had always loved Sirius, ever since their Hogwarts days, and nothing had changed in the twelve years that he was locked away. When he saw the other man for the first time since he'd escaped in the Shrieking Shack, all of his old feelings had rushed back as if they had never left. It didn't take long for them to pick up where they left off. They both knew how precious time was, and they didn't want to waste any more of it. They moved into Grimmauld Place and finally began their life together. They knew that they would never be able to get married, and while it saddened Remus to think about the world's ignorance, he had accepted that fact. He was happy just being with Sirius for as long as either had left in this world.

So it came as a shock to learn that there would be an addition to their little family. When Sirius first told him that he was pregnant, Remus thought he was joking. It took a good half an hour of convincing from Sirius for it to finally sink in. Sirius told him of how Dumbledore had arranged for Madame Pomfrey to see Sirius in secret when he started feeling rather odd, and after many tests, she discovered the pregnancy. Remus was slightly annoyed that Sirius never told him he wasn't feeling well, but he chose to ignore that fact in favor of the more serious subject at hand.

He was completely dumbfounded. He never in a million years imaged that they would have a child. The thought was insane. Yes, they both knew that it was possible, but they always assumed it would never happen to them. It seemed foolish and immature when they looked back on it. But they weren't in any position to raise a child. Remus was a werewolf and Sirius was a fugitive hiding out from the law. The only logical thing to do was have an abortion. Remus knew that they would never be able to go through the entire pregnancy, and then just give the baby up for adoption. They talked about it so many times that they were sick of the topic. They knew that the rational and sane thing to do was to have the abortion, but in the end, they couldn't go through with it. They couldn't get rid of their child.

XXX

The pregnancy went by without any complications, much to Remus' relief. Sirius only experienced morning sickness for about three weeks, but his hormones were raging during the last trimester. Anything Remus said or did was wrong, even if Sirius told him to do it! He just did not understand, but Arthur told him that was completely normal and don't worry about it. But by the time Sirius' water broke, they were both ready for the pregnancy to be over. It had been a long nine months. The delivery was disgusting, in Remus' opinion, and he avoided looking below Sirius' neck as much as possible.

After all was said and done though, Remus realized that everything they had gone through to get there was worth it. As he held his son, he stared in awe at the amazing little person that they had created together; part Remus and part Sirius. It was incredible. The baby had Sirius' dark hair and Remus' hazel eyes. As he slept peacefully Sirius' arms, they decided his name: Joshua James. They both smiled to each other in complete bliss as they cradled their son. Remus never imagined that he would be so lucky. After everything they'd been through, he now had Sirius and Joshua. He had a family. He didn't know what else it could possibly be besides a miracle.

XXX

**A/N:** Please Review! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.


End file.
